From I to X
by Arachi
Summary: III - Even though it is still unclear of what exactly happened to Tsunayoshi, Reborn believes that his student will return. He must return. Vongola Primo is worried, he certainly is. Perhaps he's worried as a 'Grandpa' instead of 'Primo', though. G27/27G.
1. From a Cupboard to a Suspicious Bundle

**Warning:** This story contains BL and sometimes, randomness. G27, other pairings implied.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own KHR.

* * *

**_'_**_**This is impossible,'**__ Tsunayoshi shivered as the figure curling on the corner of his room stood up. __**'This is just a dream. I must be dreaming. I—'**_

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as he walked along the corridors of his beloved school. Note the sarcasm—today wasn't exactly the best day for him, being showered with homework, a twenty-seven, a ten, a thirty and another twenty-seven percent on exercises. He let out another sigh when he saw the teacher calling out to him. He was told to clean up the Biology Lab ("You messed up the experiment and look at the dirty floor, Sawada-san! It's your responsibility as a good student!"), **now**. Said teen walked hesitantly to the lab, feeling really lazy to even sweep the floor. Opening the door, he was going to take the broom and start cleaning when—

"What are you doing here, Tenth?" A familiar voice greeted him. Gokudera Hayato—his self-proclaimed right-hand man—smiled and scurried over quickly to his boss. "I thought you left after the sixth period?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun… I have to clean up this place; I ruined the lab at the second period, remember?" said Tenth replied kind of lazily, staring at the somewhat suspicious cupboard on the left side of the room. "And no I didn't, it's just that I felt a bit dizzy so I went to sleep at the infirmary for a bit."

"Do you want me to help?" Gokudera flashed a grin. He would be more than willing to help Tsunayoshi with everything.

"No, it's alright—"

"You said you were dizzy. How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine now, so—"

"See, you're still dizzy! Let me do the cleaning. You don't have to worry about it, Tenth!" The silver-haired teen seemed to be a bit troubled (not in the wrong way). Pushing Tsunayoshi out of the room, he waved good-bye and **locked** the door. Tsunayoshi swore he saw another person in the room before Gokudera closed the door. It wasn't rare for students (especially ones with rebellious nature) to hide somewhere after school to have a make-out session with their lover, but why the **Biology Lab**?

Deciding not to interfere with other people's personal matters, Vongola Decimo shrugged and nodded to himself. He walked back to the classroom to snatch his bag away from the empty room. If Gokudera had a lover, it would be Yamamoto Takeshi. They were pretty close with each other, not to mention the time they spent together—okay, he should stop thinking about these kinds of problem now. Besides, what if Gokudera is just hiding an UMA or, um, it's just impossible.

'…_I'__ll just go home and sleep.'_

Half-running to the gate, Tsunayoshi felt someone—something, staring at him. Was it a stalker? No, that's impossible. Who'd want to stalk someone like him? He's just a normal teenager going to high school, now going home after his duties (Gokudera did it though) are finished, and he just knew no one wants money from him—the upperclassmen won't get much from someone like him, anyway. Yes, it seems that Sawada Tsunayoshi had totally forgotten that life as Vongola Decimo isn't really all that peaceful.

He had totally forgotten that being in the Mafia means to expect the unexpected 24/7.

.

.

Now, back home. No shoes on the genkan*. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, Tsunayoshi changed his shoes with slippers and dropped his bag on the entrance—he'll just take it later. He walked to the kitchen only to find a note on the table and the refrigerator. Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin weren't home as well. Bianchi was out a week ago with Reborn so there's no need to look for them. At least until they get back. Tsunayoshi tried reading the note. The writing was more like a scribble, his mother must've been in a hurry. The kids were most likely hungry and they forgot to go shopping.

_'Tsu-kun, we're going out for a while. __We have to buy more food for the kids, Lambo was pouting for some grape candies.  
__Don't worry; I left some __soup for you in the fridge. __Heat it yourself, will you? __We'll be back soon! __Love, Mom.'_

He was right. Deciding that he wasn't hungry and he needs sleep rather than food at the moment, Tsunayoshi walked to the bedroom he's been using for 10 years now and tossed himself on the bed. His sixteenth birthday was celebrated just a few weeks ago, and Iemitsu, his father, just had to remind him of the moments where he was still sharing a bed with his parents. It was quite embarrassing to admit that he's always cuddling by their side back then.

He recalled the past when he was still so little, so powerless. He even wondered sometimes if the power he got from all the past fights—all the experience—was even real. Said teen here was currently staring at the ceilings, trying to distract his brain from thinking about all the guilt he had experienced, being the leader of a Mafia family. Vongola wasn't really that bad, but he knew that sometimes, something wrong would still happen. And on top of that, some members of the family tend to beat around the bush as well, making him sigh again at the thought. What the boy wanted was just a normal life, but that would be impossible now.

Closing his eyes, Tsunayoshi yawned and drifted off into deep slumber silently, totally oblivious to a pair of bright orange eyes now gazing over his features.

.

.

Meanwhile, our silver-haired friend here was trying to figure out with all the logic and every acceptable explanation in this world—as to how in the heavens did a certain, certain light-red (almost pink, to be bold) haired man appeared out of nowhere when he was looking for Uri after school. And worse, he heard footsteps that he recognized to be his boss's—Tsunayoshi's footsteps are always a bit hesitant and silent—that he had to drag the older man to hide inside the cupboard. Was it really a right thing to do?

"What you did back then was quite rude," the older Italian started.

"As if I care—I mean, I'm sorry."

"You don't seem like you _are_ sorry."

Gokudera frowned. He wasn't really fond of Vongola Primo's right-hand man in the first place. It's kind of hard to admit, but actually G.—wonder what his real name is—was kind of similar to Gokudera. The latter himself wasn't going to admit this, of course. After all, Tsunayoshi saw Gokudera as nothing more than a best friend, a comrade. He wanted more than that; something like a right-hand man, perhaps a Consigliere. He knew very well it wasn't going to be easy, but still.

How will he possibly explain about Primo's right-hand man appearing here, in the Biology Lab? Gokudera was sure that possessing the hyper intuition, the brunet must have noticed about the cupboard at some point. He was sure that sooner or later, everything will be uncovered. Especially if Reborn's back. The infant was really sharp to notice things like these. If the other members of the family knew about this, it would be troubling.

"Rest assured. You're not the only one stuck with someone from the past," G. chuckled quietly and threw another stare at the frowning teen.

"What do you mean—"

Is what the angry bomber was going to ask when he saw Yamamoto—the baseball-freak—going home from his daily practice with someone. Recognizing the old-fashioned kimono almost immediately, Gokudera mentally facepalmed. Perhaps this is weirder then he thought it was. Sighing, he motioned G. to get up from the chair and follow him. Said man seemed to notice a friend of his walking down the school grounds and smirked slightly.

"Hayato, don't be so tensed about this. Loosen up a bit, will you?"

"I never gave you the permission to call me by my first name."

.

.

Tsunayoshi woke up with a fright. Lambo had slammed the door open, shouting about dinner and candies, plushies. He chose not to listen to the kid and told him something about helping in the kitchen. The air-headed kid made a face, slammed the door again and ran downstairs. Tsunayoshi here slumped down in the pillows again, curling to his side. Eyes gazing about the room, he muttered to himself to tidy the room. Sitting down, Decimo stiffened when he saw what he thought to be bundles of his clothes thrown over at the corner got bigger than last he saw it. He forgot to put them downstairs for laundry.

'…_Perhaps Mom found some old clothes and threw it into the bundle as well.'_

Throwing unneeded papers from his desk, the teen felt someone—something, staring at him—again. Was it even human? Tsunayoshi stared at his ring, only to find it glowing ever so dimly on the bed. He gulped when he felt something moving at the corner of his room. Restraining a high-pitched yelp to escape his very lips when the bundle seemed to unwrap and a hand stretched out from it, his eyes widened when he recognized that certain person curling up with a cape.

It was none other than Vongola Primo, Giotto.

'…_This is—'_

Primo brushed off his cape and stood up slowly, eyes fixed at the teen. Tsunayoshi wasn't sure of what to do right now, resulting in the awkward silence for a couple of minutes. The two stared at each other blankly, having the same curiosity building up in their minds right now. The younger one felt like shouting, but then, it would just make the whole matter worse than it is already. Giotto was about to open his mouth to say something when Tsunayoshi (instinctively) stepped backwards. Sitting down on the bed ruffling his hair in confusion, the latter stared at the other's gleaming orange orbs.

"Primo, why are you…?"

"I would like to know as well, Decimo," replied the blond. The dignity surrounding the founder only brought a shudder to Tsunayoshi, making the teen roll his eyes.

"So you were the one w-watching? I mean, since when—"

"I followed you silently all the time… since morning."

Great, just great. Tsunayoshi didn't know if it's simply the will inside the rings that possessed the power to materialize themselves, hiding their presence—perhaps they have the power to dematerialize all of a sudden, leaving a ghostly-like figure—and stalk the respective bearers of the ring. Trying not to look at his ancestor, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and thought hard. Was it Giannini's weird device that he had seen a few days ago? Or perhaps this is just another plan of Reborn, being the tricky person he is—alright.

One thing for sure, Vongola Primo is currently—wait, is that a PSP (that Tsunayoshi bought several months ago) he's holding?

"P-Primo, please put that thing down and do explain what happened," Tsunayoshi started, mentally sweatdropping at the sight.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea as well."

Facepalm.

'_You have to be kidding me,' _Tsuna fiddled with his fingers. _'Stuck with Primo for a couple of weeks at least. That is, if Giannini is able to return them back to their rings—and now both of us are trapped in this awkward silence. What should I—'_

The door opened. Sawada Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother, stared at his son before turning to look at the unfamiliar figure standing at the corner. Tsunayoshi was lucky to have a mother like Nana, for she was pretty much tolerant and a bit dumb in a good way. That way she accepts almost anyone. For instance, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and Bianchi—Reborn not included, he's a tutor—and… Uni. Frowning at the thought of Uni, Tsunayoshi shrugged again and turned to look at his mother. Said mother herself was about to ask who this (good-looking) man is when the son stood up and pushed Giotto forwards first.

"Uh, Mom, meet Giotto," said Tsunayoshi, fidgeting slightly.

"Giotto-san it is, then!" Nana smiled and bowed. Giotto, not knowing the manners**, stood still and stared curiously at Decimo, who forced the first to bow down slightly as well.

"It is nice to meet you, Decimo's mother."

"Mom, um… G-Giotto is," said Decimo stuttered. "Our… Uh, he's the one teaching the theatres at school. He's specialized in d-drama and opera, you know—and designing costumes."

Primo just had to make this epic face at his successor. _'…What?'_

"No wonder your attire is pretty interesting, Giotto-san!" Smiling, Nana chuckled and turned around slightly, noticing the burnt smell from the kitchen. "Oh, I have to go down now! Tsu-kun, please go downstairs in a while—and Giotto-san, feel free to join us~"

"…_Grazie_."

"S-Sorry about that, Primo. I have no other excuse I can think of," Tsunayoshi fidgeted slightly as he muttered the apology. About the costumes, where else in the world can you find someone wearing a cape over a pinstriped suit? It would be pretty normal for Sawada Nana, but for other people it's just, plain unusual. Tsunayoshi shuddered at the thought of Primo walking around the town with that attire, but quickly shook it off. The teen walked hesitantly to the door thinking that he should just go downstairs now to have dinner together with Primo and everyone else.

"Decimo."

"Y-Yes?"

"You have a nice mother," Primo chuckled.

'_Did _that_ Primo just…?' _Tsunayoshi thought with amusement. _'…I guess he's not as serious as I thought he is?'_

"T-Thanks—"

"Tsuna! No-Good Tsuna! There's someone with **pink** hair and a scary tattoo with Ahodera at the door! Lambo-san is scared!" Upon hearing Lambo's scream, Tsunayoshi immediately turned to the window to check. Giotto did the same, curious with what was happening. Actually, it would be normal for Tsunayoshi to rush downstairs as soon as possible—but he can't possibly do that, as the founder was ruffling his hair, smirking. Tsunayoshi knew this means he's not the only one in the same situation. Judging from Primo's smirk, he was probably enjoying this. Being in the mafia means to expect the unexpected, that's the truth. But this is just ridiculous.

"Sorry for the trouble, Decimo."

.

.

.

.

.

(ノ ・∀・)ノ ==== ┻━━┻！

Thank you for reading. This is Author's first multi-chapter story, so she doesn't really know if she did well on this—but she hopes you readers enjoy it. Feel free to ask questions on the story! Author's writing style lacks usage of good vocabulary, perhaps? English is NOT her mother-tongue, so please bear with it. Author tried her best, people.

*Genkan is the place on the entrance hall where you have to take off your outdoor shoes, it's common in Japan. You have to change them with house slippers—walking right away with outdoor shoes is considered rude. By the way, can someone tell me how to put this word in English? I have no idea. (´д`)

**The art of spontaneous bowing and shaking hands is to be mastered in Asian countries, especially when you're Japanese. I made Nana only bow here, though.

Author will try to update as soon as possible. This chapter is a bit short. Author hopes that she'll be able to write longer chapters soon, she's still finding it difficult to write long chapters without procrastinating somewhere in the middle. Reviews, questions and critiques are always welcome! Flames are used for cooking. Oh, and about the italicized sentence at the beginning—it's kind of a teaser for the story? Um, I guess that's all to rant.

EDIT 27/11/2010 20:29! Beta'd by Kuro the Cake. (´∀`人)

EDIT 28/11/2010 13:50! I forgot to add the word 'not' in one of the sentences in the ramblings above. Fail. ∑(・д・；) Will be answering the reviews on the next chapter.

EDIT 14/12/2010 13:18! Did some minor changes. Bear with me, readers. (´；ω；`)

EDIT 18/12/2010 00:17! Scratched something on the note. Edited hyphen abuse. Cough.

_Author is hum__an and therefore does mistakes._

三( ● ´Д`●)ﾉﾂ


	2. From a Pouting Blonde to a Lazy Lion

**Warning:** This chapter contains hints of BL, gobbled chocolates, a lazy lion, et cetera.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own KHR.

_CTRL + F your name to check on your reply._

* * *

**'_Hiii—P-Primo—'_**_Tsunayoshi cried out a silent scream, staring at the currently drunk blond._**_"W-Where do you think you're touching?"_**

.

.

.

"In other words," Gokudera adjusted his glasses. Looking a bit annoyed at the same time, he sighed and glared at G., who was chuckling at the teen's seriousness. "Something in the weird machine Giannini brought here a few days ago must have messed up the rings and hence, resulting in materialization of the wills residing inside them."

Tsunayoshi groaned. He hadn't expected this.

To be honest, he didn't even get half of what Gokudera explained for the past hour. Primo seemed to be quite confused about this too, albeit the indifferent look on his face. Talking about Primo, Tsunayoshi would really appreciate it if said founder could stop staring about the room with such a curious face, asking funny questions from time to time. Decimo understood that the environment must be strangely new for the first generation. G. himself was busy examining the _weird-black-box-with-a-magical-screen_ (a TV) and tried to perform surgery—I mean, look at the insides of it.

—And Tsunayoshi needs some time alone to get an idea about 'bonding' with Primo and his guardians. Now. Not in the wrong way.

"Um, Gokudera-kun," said Tsunayoshi, frowning. "I'm sorry, but can you please go home and take care of G.-san for the time being? B-Besides, it's getting late. Discussion will be continued whenever next possible."

Turning his gaze to the clock, Gokudera grinned and nodded almost immediately. "I agree, Tenth!"

"Thanks."

"Well then, see you in a few days," the silver-haired teen frowned as he tried to drag G. away.

"…What?" Tsunayoshi stared. Did Gokudera just said, _in a few days_?

"The trip—it's tomorrow, isn't it?" Gokudera stared back.

Slapping his forehead, Tsunayoshi cursed mentally. He had totally forgotten about the school trip. He was in a different class from Gokudera and Yamamoto, so their schedules were different. The trip lasts around three days, if he's not mistaken. Yawning lazily, Tsunayoshi stared at Primo, who was already _asleep_. G. snorted, a twitch visible on his left eye. Perhaps Primo sleeping in the middle of a confusing conversation wasn't something rare for the redhead to see? Maybe Giotto had tried getting really bored and dozed off somewhere during a conversation before.

A scowling G. finally decided to leave the poor TV alone. "Giotto can't seem to let go of his sleeping pattern."

"Sleeping pattern?"

"Yeah, he's not an owl like I am."

'…_An owl?'_

"Giotto's a bit retarded. You can't expect him to be serious and full of dignity all the time, especially when he's not in Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"What? R-Retarded?"

"For your information, he'll pout all day if you wake him up too early. Oh, and make sure you give him enough sweets to eat, too."

'_Pouting? Sweets?'_

"It's getting really late. I'll bring him upstairs. I'll leave Giotto in your hands, Decimo."

Well, isn't this new? Vongola Primo pouts if you wake him up too early, and he needs to get sugar-high regularly too? Not exactly sugar-high—but still, Giotto is fond of sweets? Tsunayoshi pictured said blond nagging G. to buy him a big, sugary chocolate cake. Perhaps one of the guardians will go shopping for him, going back with a bag full of all kinds of sweets _plus_ the cake?

Decimo hoped that G. was just joking. Taking care of Primo couldn't be as difficult as taking care of a crying Lambo.

…Right?

.

.

'…'

Despite the fact that the founder was sleeping on the bed—not together with him—Tsunayoshi seemed to be a bit uneasy about the unusual atmosphere. Tsunayoshi slept on the spare futon*, he didn't mind Primo sleeping on his bed. Truth to be told, G. nearly made him sleep together with Primo ("He's your great-great-great grandpa, so why not?"). But sleeping together with your ancestor who's around four hundred years older than you?

No thanks.

Sitting down, Tsunayoshi stared curiously. Giotto doesn't even look like a retarded person, does he? At least, from what Tsunayoshi heard before, Vongola Primo was calm and composed. Then again, it was Hyper Dying Will Primo. Noticing this would be the first time he saw Primo without the flame glowing vividly from the forehead; the brunet couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the rare sight. As a matter of fact, Tsunayoshi admired Vongola Primo. The latter helped him a lot, especially during the fight against Byakuran.

He admired the calm demeanor Primo had.

'…_I should go to sleep.'_

Soon, said teen drifted off to dreamland. Again, Tsunayoshi failed to notice that Giotto was awake. As if he was listening to his successor's thoughts, Primo sighed happily before moving closer to the sleeping teen and leaned in. He patted the boy's spiky hair and muttered something before returning back to the bed. The words were quite inaudible; it was not certain whether Tsunayoshi heard it or not. Nonetheless, he smiled in his slumber.

.

.

"_Buonanotte, Decimo."_

.

.

Blink.

Tsunayoshi yawned as he turned off the alarm clock. He wasn't a morning person before, but somehow he had gotten used to waking up early nowadays (thanks to Reborn). It was the same sunny morning, except for the sleeping Primo on his bed. Talking about Primo, Tsunayoshi was certain he heard a whisper last night. At least his hyper intuition told him so. But, Giotto didn't seem like he had woken up last night, he was sleeping like a log—NOT.

"Decimo, what time do you think it is right now?"

'…_Uh-oh.'_

"I thought G. told you that I do not appreciate it when you wake me up at this hour," Giotto pouted in annoyance.

Bewildered at the thought that 'this hour' is 8 A.M., Tsunayoshi tilted his head.

"The day seems longer when you are up early, I don't like it," curling in the bed, said ancestor closed his eyes and sighed. "I am certain that you know best how it felt to be troubled with various problems from being a Mafioso."

'…_True,'_ Tsunayoshi seemed a bit dumbfounded at the statement. I mean, _that_ coming from Vongola Primo? "I can't disagree, but sleeping is supposed to be quite risky. You never know—"

"—if someone will attack you when you are most vulnerable?"

"S-Something like that," Tsunayoshi frowned. _'Sleeping isn't exactly most vulnerable, though…'_

"Anyway, since you have woken me up," Primo smirked. "You should be taking care of breakfast today."

"But, Mom—"

"No buts. Try to cook for yourself sometimes."

"…Alright," the Decimo shrugged, standing up and putting back the futon back to the closet. "But I'll take a shower first, so please wait here."

"I prefer to wait downstairs," Giotto chuckled. Ignoring his descendant's order, he lifted the covers and stood up with ease despite the complaints from the earlier conversation. "So fear not, I will not peek."

Entertained with the embarrassed frown the brunet gave him, said Italian exited the room quietly. His companion mumbled something before walking to the shower in shades of red. Tsunayoshi closed the door and locked it. He wouldn't take the risk of Primo peeping, although that was actually impossible. The founder was only teasing him, he was sure of that. Though the (slightly) suggestive joke bugged Tsunayoshi, the teen decided to forget it.

.

.

As he walked downstairs, Giotto touched his stomach lightly. He had dinner last night but it turned out that he was already missing some sweat treats. Then again, he was the guest here so it would be really rude to barge in the kitchen to look inside every single cupboard. Primo thought that he might be able to cook for himself, but the utensils and the weird appliances—not to mention it had been centuries since he actually cooked something—made him pretty sure he would have blown up something.

"I will have to wait for Decimo," Primo said to himself, deep in thought while touching the glass surface of the vitroceramic kitchen. "But I am sure I saw Decimo's mother putting a pan here and…"

"_Perhaps you need __a hand, Primo?"_

"…Perfect timing."

.

.

_CRASH!_

"W-What was that?" Tsunayoshi winced. The brunet frowned, noticing the burnt smell from the kitchen. He had just finished his shower and was going to step out from said room when he heard the loud disturbances. Dressing up quickly, Tsunayoshi grabbed a wet towel and half-ran to the scene. He was sure there is more than one person there. Wondering if Primo called his guardians just to have company, Decimo was ready to yell at the—

Wait, who is that suspicious looking _'chef'_, the white lion and the woman in white?

Primo chuckled when he saw his young successor. "…Ah, you are back from shower?"

"Primo, don't you sit down and do nothing! At least help me with the fire!" Said 'chef' looked really troubled with the stove and the broken dishes on the floor. "I don't know how to turn this thing off!"

"Quarto, I do not want to handle that… weird fire. It seems really hot," Giotto pouted.

"But you're always on fire!" Quarto turned to look at the other person who was currently rummaging the fridge. "Ottavo, do something!"

"Wait, I'm looking for something to eat. And my cute Leone is hungry," replied Ottavo. "I will help with the stove later."

"Ottavo!"

"…" Decimo was speechless.

Walking to the stove, Tsunayoshi silently turned off the fire and glared at Primo. On the other hand, Quarto sighed in relief and slumped on a chair, trying to regain his composure. Said Decimo gazed at the white lion—it belongs to Ottavo, obviously—and shuddered at the thought of that lion prowling around in the house. It was just plain unusual to have your great-great-great grandfather below the same roof as you do, and now not only Primo, even Quarto and Ottavo too.

"Care to explain," Tsunayoshi started. "What exactly happened here?"

He was ignored.

"Oh, look!" Ottavo exclaimed, taking something from the fridge. "A box of chocolates!"

Primo stood up in split second. "Give that to me, Daniela."

"Call me Ottavo," Daniela smirked. "And try to get this if you can, Primo-_chan_!"

Standing up on the table, the female boss held the box higher than Giotto's range. Another pout from 'Primo-chan' as he jumped, trying to snatch the box from Ottavo. Perhaps he is just too noble to climb up the table like the other did, but being the irked blond he was right now, he decided to step up the chair just to let him jump higher. His effort was to no avail. Fact is Giotto was no more than 15 to 20 centimeters taller than Tsunayoshi.

"Enough! Primo, stop acting so childish! O-Ottavo, please get down the table!" Tsunayoshi snapped.

So, it turns out that Tsunayoshi needs some time alone to think about how to 'bond' with the other ex-bosses as well.

.

.

A happy Primo finally got his box of chocolates from the bad (?) Ottavo. Indeed he was happy; at least that was what Tsunayoshi thought until the mentioned Italian seemed to be staring blankly on his twenty-seventh piece of praline. Decimo stared at his currently day-dreaming predecessor, wondering if something was put in the chocolates. But with his hyper intuition Giotto must have noticed if the chocolate contained suspicious substances.

"Ottavo, can I ask you something?" Tsunayoshi gulped, trying to avoid eye contact with the lion.

"Hm? You want me to return to the ring like Quarto did?"

"No, it's just that Primo is a bit off."

Ottavo smirked, caressing the lion's snow white fur. "Really~"

"…Ottavo?"

"Do not mind me, Decimo," Giotto finally spoke (he was too busy savoring the chocolate pralines and truffles a couple of minutes ago). "I am just a bit dizzy."

"Dizzy, you say…"

Hiccup.

'…_What was that?'_

"Decimo, you should get cooking soon."

'_What?'_

Giotto gobbled up almost five dozens of the cocoa treat, and yet he was still hungry. Tsunayoshi nearly pouted, the laziness getting to him. When we mention that, the lazy lion Leone, which was sleeping after eating five steaks, was nothing compared to the half-curling Primo on the living room sofa. But Giotto was supposed to be the strongest one from all the ex-Vongola Bosses. So was he being a bit laid-back because of the peaceful surroundings—oh, was that a blush on Primo's face?

Drunken Blonds are dangerous; said hyper intuition.

And now, Tsunayoshi was about to step back when he saw Giotto walking closer and leaning in a bizarre way, but too late. Decimo nearly shrieked out when the founder circled his arms around the waist. "W-Where do you think you're touching—"

**Whack!**

"Aren't you the sensitive one, Decimo-_chan_~" Daniela chided. "It's just around the waist; Primo-chan barely did anything!"

"I-I'm not 'Decimo-chan'! Ottavo, I'm a hundred percent positive Primo is drunk!"

Another hiccup.

"…Perché?" Primo pouted, again. "Mi si spezza il cuore, Decimooo…"

"I don't understand! What's with the sudden h-hug?"

"It's not even a hug, Decimo-chan! Primo-chan is just tired?" Daniela chuckled. "He wants to lean on you? Or should I say it's for the sake of bonding? Primo and Decimo should get to know each other even better!"

"But hugging all of a sudden is still impolite! And is that even a reason?" Tsunayoshi frowned. Was it just him thinking too much, or did Ottavo seem to love teasing?

"Decimo is so mean. I thought you admired me?" Giotto smirk-pouted.

"N-No! What is wrong with the chocolate, anyway?"

Trying to read the small letters on the package, Tsunayoshi slapped the table when he noticed the chocolate contained liquor. But it was just liquor, how did it make Primo drunk? Low alcohol tolerance? Tsunayoshi turned to the kitchen fridge, thinking of getting some cold water to pour on Primo. Usually Reborn kept bottles of them to use on the poor teen during his school days. That was when the door opened and his mother brought some boxed lunch for the new company at home.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, you invited someone else? Perhaps I should buy some more boxed lunch?" Nana smiled at Daniela and Giotto.

"…You are so kind, Mamma~"

Yes, that was Primo.

If Giotto snapped out from his current state, the embarrassment would not be something to discuss in the future.

.

.

A silent Primo eating in silence. Giotto didn't even avert his gaze from the empty dish after he finished eating, the faintest of blushes visible on his face. Tsunayoshi didn't know whether to laugh or to get angry when he saw the current state poor Primo is in. Daniela and Leone returned to the ring after the meal, pleased with all the successful teasing. Decimo stood up, putting the dirty dishes on the sink. Getting two bottles of green tea for himself and his company, the teen felt something tugging on his shirt.

Giotto looked up. "I am really sorry, Decimo."

"I did not mean to scare you with… my childish attitude," Primo began. He tightened his grip on Tsunayoshi's shirt. "I am not used to showing such manners, especially when it is not G. or Asari."

"It's alright," Tsunayoshi chuckled. "You were drunk so it was kind of tolerable?"

"…Forgive me."

When the founder finally let go of his shirt and got back to his half-curling position, Tsunayoshi was only able to sort out a certain word in his brain: Adorable.

"And I am not adorable," Giotto added.

Decimo jumped slightly from the addition. Was Primo able to read what he was thinking about? Or was it just himself being too easy to read?

Either way, Tsunayoshi doesn't appreciate mind-reading.

.

.

Reborn came home. Being the Spartan tutor he is, the first thing he wanted to check was of course, Tsunayoshi's homework—that was, until Vongola Primo showed up. The infant couldn't suppress the surprised expression; he pointed Leon at the founder. If it wasn't for Tsunayoshi, Primo would've thought Reborn was an enemy. And somehow, Hyper Dying Will Primo is back. Hurray. Tsunayoshi wondered if being on HDWM all the time would drain out the blond's energy, but then, Giotto was not… alive. His time was merely trapped inside the ring.

'_Perhaps that would be the fate of all the bearers of the sky ring?'_Tsunayoshi stared at his ring.

It was glowing.

Touching the glowing ring curiously, the brunet was about to tell Primo when he felt the darkness closing on him. "P-Primo—"

"Did you say something?" Primo turned to his successor. "Decimo?"

Tsunayoshi disappeared… into the ring.

.

.

.

.

.

(ノ ・∀・)ノ ==== ┻━━┻！

Late update is late. I hope I did well on the second chapter, it was pretty random. Exams are over for me and I am free until January, but I'll be away for a trip to the capital starting from 20 December, so the next update will probably be around the end of January (aiming for 27-01—COUGH). Scratch the warning on the first chapter, **rating shall not go up**, because I don't think I can write something like that… yet. Noticed the changes on the first chapter? (・×・)

*Futon? I left it like that because I thought it sounded better.

Thanks to Puriimoe and Kuro the Cake! My plot-beta and grammar-beta—I don't know how to put it. They're made of epic win. (You don't want me to say one is made of moe, and the other is made of sugar and butter and cream.) I tried to make this chapter longer, but I don't know if I can keep it up. It might tire out your eyes, readers. (つд・)

**By the way, how many of you thought ****of a wrong image about the italicized sentence on the top?** #SHOT

Oh, and I hope Drunk!Primo was not too OOC, I just get the idea that Primo might have some of Decimo's clumsiness and bad luck. It must be inherited. And why yes, he wasn't on HDW at the first chapter. …Don't shoot me again for this.

As for Daniela, I based her personality from all the doujinshi I own.

Plus, I hope you readers don't mind my addiction to Kaomoji. I have them installed in my keyboard already. So does a certain cake, spoon and (maybe) banana and tangerine plus a bear. (Ignore?)

Replying reviews now!

.

.

.

**ezcap1st** Thanks! (・∀・) But, usually readers tend to ask for longer chapters. I hope you won't get bored with short chapters? :3

**Kuro the Cake** IKR. We're just that epic. #SHOT 8D And (reply to your review at Reborn! Awards) you know I am just that sinful. I can have two (or three, or four) loverz? Jay-kayz! XD

**Chromex3** I shall! Might get lazy at some point but I'll make sure to update at least once every one or two months. Or perhaps you want a faster update? (´・ω・`)

**LaCremeLaVanille** Primo is unpredictable. Cough. I'll try to make the story as interesting as possible! XD

**Metamorcy** It's not really my first story, but I guess you can say it's the first in some way! :D I hope you'll like the story.

**sharebearthedeathbear** Thank you very much! You'll have to wait for the complications, I haven't decided on an antagonist yet. You'll see. :3 Do tell me what do you think of the characterization I have in the later chapters!

**BlackBloodHood** I can't deny Decimo and Primo with their cuteness—oh wait. I hope the cuteness doesn't make the story OOC? (・_・)

**(Nameless)** I'll try! C-Can you fill in the name next time, though? 8D

**Hajimeru Rinko** So, thy heart hath been scarred by BL? …You know what, I'm just kidding. I hope you don't mind this chapter? I apologize for my absence on MSN! (´д`)

**KonataIzumi1** Tried to make this one longer! I'm trying to avoid tiring readers' eyes, though. Hopefully more G27 fanfics will pop up! :D They always have potential, I know right?

**The Neo Productions** Thank you! :3 I hope you'll keep following the story.

**gracefulsunshine** Actually, I did the unusual POV on purpose. Quality of the story…? Hope that I'll be doing fine with it! Nit-pickers are always welcome; in fact they're really good for pointing out mistakes made in a story! :3 Yes, this will be a G27/27G in the later chapters. And I hope you don't mind the 'romaji incident'? #HIDES

**Breathless02** Thank you! Oh, Giotto and Tsunayoshi liking each other? That's still a long, long way to go. I mean it. The other guardians won't be appearing for a while, but I'll try to make the story interesting even without them! XD

**XienRue** I might insert interactions between the first generations between the flows of the story, but the story won't revolve around them. It's more like the ex-Vongola Bosses! :3 But yes, the first generations will play an important role too.

**KiraLacus Forever** Ah, Alasse-san! (・∀・) Interaction between Primo and Decimo happens a lot. I hope you won't find it boring! About G and Gokudera, I think it's cute as well—I hope Asari or Yamamoto won't make me sushi for this, though. Hehe.

**You -Xernes** You-chan! X3 Thank you for reading! Let's hope Primo won't be too OOC. Eh, the story-type is so like me? I have a certain image for story-types? :3 (Told you about the story on MSN!)

**Cerulean Crown** Sharaemon? #SHOT Made it 'umpteenth' instead. Why yes, G. uses 'Wild-but-Innocent Pink' for his hairspray—or 'Cute Strawberry', or 'Cherry Pink'? 8D

.

.

.

…I use the word 'hope' a lot—word abuse for the win.

_37 alerts, 27 favorites and 17 reviews. The number__7 must be your lucky number for the next year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (Even though it's too early.)_

Ignore that attempt at a lame joke about numbers.

Anyway, do review? (・ω・)ﾉﾂ お前を待っていた。


	3. From Pillars to Carpets

**Warning:** This chapter contains one S and one Sc.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own KHR.

_CTRL + F your name to check on your reply.__ Do forgive me for the terribly short chapter._

* * *

_**"**__**Let go," **__Tsunayoshi hissed.__** "Stop!"**_

.

.

.

"Tsuna disappeared?" Reborn mumbled in a monotone.

"Sì, I have no idea what just happened… I may be imagining things, but somehow I get the idea Decimo was absorbed into the ring."

Folding his arms, Giotto leaned on the walls of the bedroom. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, his intuition told him it was the truth. If only he knew what exactly triggered the ring to trap Decimo inside. Someone who is clearly alive should not be able to get inside the ring, and what's more… the brunet wasn't on the verge of death, let alone being a will. Unlike the other ex-bosses, he was still a citizen of this world.

"Arcobaleno?"

Smirking, Reborn tucked himself on his little bed. "Don't worry, Primo. Tsuna will return."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He **must** be able to get out of the ring. He's my student after all."

"…"

The door opened.

"Tsuna-nii! Lambo wants to play, but I have to help Mamma with—Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta walked in, somewhat oblivious with the indescribable atmosphere. "That's weird. I thought Tsuna-nii's upstairs?"

"…Arcobaleno, who is this little boy?" Giotto chuckled, although looking slightly worried.

After not getting any answer even after a couple of minutes, said blond turned to look at the infant. He nearly pouted (again) when he found Reborn sleeping quite peacefully. Would it be wise to wake Reborn up when Giotto himself had slept in the middle of a conversation before? Ruffling his own soft golden hair, the Italian decided to have a conversation with said 'little boy'. Though, he'd prefer to search for G. instead.

"Would you mind to tell me your name?" Primo smiled, observing the boy in front of him carefully.

"I-It's Fuuta!" Fuuta answered nervously. Scratch that, his eyes were sparkling. "Is this an illusion? You're Vongola Primo, right?"

The mentioned Primo was about to reply when—

_SLAM._

The poor door was slammed to the wall again for the xx time this week.

"Fuuta, play with Lambo-san!" There, an annoying yell from Lambo as he jumped right onto the bed, scattering candies and toys all over.

_'__Kids these days,'_ Primo thought. _'It's a good thing Decimo is not someone similar to the likes of this little cow.'_

Then again, Grandpa Primo—Decimo is already sixteen.

.

.

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes slowly, regaining his consciousness from the awkward fall; at least that's what he felt it was after everything went black. Trying to sit up, he winced slightly at the sharp pain on his left leg. Provided that this was inside the ring, it shouldn't be possible for the ring itself to cause harm to the bearer (or so Tsunayoshi thought). Said teen stood up with difficulties, placing one hand on one of the pillars at the middle of the room.

…Pillars?

Decimo observed the space around him carefully. The room was filled with nothing but pillars, cold stone tiles and a big throne at the end of it. The red carpet spread carefully into a perfectly straight line aligned with the pillars gave a creepy feel to the whole surroundings.

_'__J-Just what is this place?'_

.

.

On the other side of the green hills of Namimori, a certain redhead was slowly approaching the district where Tsunayoshi lived. His face clearly showed that he was too annoyed to describe at the moment. Half-dashing through the streets of the town, G. scowled as he stomped down through the shopping area. …Everyone had to admit that he was definitely scaring the old ladies and the children there. Some parents were seen trying to get their children to stop staring at the man.

"Mama, that uncle has weird doodles on his face," exclaimed a girl with pigtails. "He's scary!"

"Don't look!" The mother desperately pushed her child gently.

G. frowned. _'…Well, thank you very much. This ain't a doodle for shit, girl. Kids don't understand tattoos, I see.'_

Too bad he can't possibly say that out loud—

"Dad, look! Can I dye my hair pink too?"

…That's it.

_Snap__!_ G. just went to chase the other kid.

"Screw you. Don't you run away, you little twerp!"

G.'s going take quite a long time to get to Sawada's residence—and to think he was one of those caretakers in an orphanage Primo owned. No, it's not a joke. As a side note, although G. said 'screw you', it didn't mean he's a pedophile. He's NOT. Or was he?

.

.

_'__How exactly did I get myself into this—'_

…

_'__What… was that?'_ Tsunayoshi shivered as more fragments of Vongola Primo's memories forced their way into him. "N-No—let go! Stop!"

.

.

.

.

.

(ノ ・∀・)ノ ==== ┻━━┻！

I'm terribly sorry that I had to rush this chapter! It turned out to be really short. …I feel so guilty. (#starting to think that she's seriously writing randomly, very random) I had issues with school and… my health. School is being a drag too. I'm in my ninth year, so the teachers are giving waaay too many assignments and, um, try-outs. Do forgive me. I can't thank all of you enough for alerting and reviewing—and all the favorites too. #BOWS

Beta'd 09-02-2011, 17:14. I forgot to give this chapter to Kuro for beta-ing. #SHOT

The next chapter will be longer, promise! I'm really, really sorry!

.

.

.

**Puriimoe** Il mio amore! #SHOT This turned out to be super short though. (´；ω；｀)

**Breathless02** Yup, some time. I can't really promise when—but we'll see. I'm too addicted to the Giotto drawn by the Japanese artists, so Giotto turned out to be somewhat childish and pouty like that in my story, hehe. 8D

**Silbermondie**Thank you very much! He's in denial, he's in denial. #SHOT XD

**BlackBloodHood** A-At my fail attempt at humor? (´д｀) Thanks, really.

**ezcap1st** Primo be your red riding hood. #KICKED If you say so, then! This chapter doesn't really answer the cliffhanger, but oh wells? :D

**WaiiKitsune** You're not the only one, Milady. Ψ(｀∀´)Ψ T-Thank you very much! Tried to keep Tsuna as polite as possible, but all of us snap sometimes, no? (Like G. does! XD)

**The Neo Productions** D'aww. You'll find out eventually! :3

**Chromex3** That's Primo-jii for you. Hehe. Thank you!

**KiraLacus** **Forever** W-What—I didn't mean it that way though. Giotto pouting is found a lot in illustrations at Pixiv, somehow. #OOT

**Sharaemon** You'll have to wait. Sawada Sixsome will be served soon. #SHOT He loves chocolate. 8D Cough, I don't know if that threesome is possible… I'll see. DTR, SHANIA? #CRIES

**You -Xernes** Tricks are win. #KICKED 27G is still rare, unfortunately. Oh, no, I can't write lemons. I write oranges. #SHOTSHOT You'll see! (´・ω・｀) (COUGHFOREPLAY?)

**Reverie Feirina** Thank you!

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi **Hope you'll like the (SHORT) update then? #HIDES

**iLoli** Thank you very much! I'm not that much of a writer yet, but I'll try to write the best I can.

**Kabe ni Kijutsu** Oh. Froggie—#SHOT Everyone loves Mamma, no?

.

.

.

S-See you in chapter 4, then? Reviews are always motivating!


End file.
